Mon Sauveur
by charlierose21
Summary: Jane relate les faits qui lui sont arrivé sur Svartalfheim dans son journal. Et si Jane respectait un peu plus notre petit Loki au fond...
1. Chapter 1

**Mon Sauveur**

Suis-je consciente ? Suis-je sur une autre planète ? Je pense que oui. Tout ici n'est que ténèbres. Je perds si souvent connaissance que j'ai du mal à suivre l'épopée que nous sommes en train de vivre. Un monde fait de sciences et de magies, un autre recouvert de poussières et de cendres.

L'homme que j'aime et son **_acolyte_** se battent pour sauver l'humanité toute entière. Et moi ! Moi l'humaine ! Ils ne me font pas part de leur plan. Je ne suis que l'humaine après tout. L'humaine qui les encombrent, qui s'évanouie car une force obscure s'est emparé d'elle.

Tous ces êtres s'écharpent pour un poison qui se trouve être dans mes veines ! Moi qui voulais tant savoir ! Moi qui voulais tout connaître avant les autres ! Maintenant je ne sais que penser. Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qui vient de se passer devant moi. Je ne fais que voir sans comprendre. Moi l'humaine, moi la spectatrice ! L'homme que j'aime est étendu sur le sol, souffrant mille morts.

Debout, immobile, que puis- je faire pour empêcher tout cela ? Ne sachant que faire, je me jette sur lui. Soudain on m'arrache violemment à son corps ! **_Il_** me tire par la taille, et me jette telle une poupée de chiffon sur le sol. J'affronte alors le regard de notre ennemi. Ensuite, le noir total, je ne sens plus que mon corps qui flotte dans les airs, je crois alors rêver du futur. Un futur bien sombre ! Tout va disparaître !

Je ressens ensuite une violente douleur électrocutant tout mon corps. Je m'effondre brutalement sur le sol. Je ne suis plus tout à fait consciente pendant plusieurs secondes. Lorsque je reviens à moi, **_il_** se tient au-dessus de moi, me protégeant d'une lumière aveuglante et d'un bruit tonitruant déchirant le ciel noir.

Nous regardons le spectacle affligeant qui s'offre à nous le poison se reforme de lui-même après avoir failli être détruit. Tout va alors très vite, l'homme que j'aime se retrouve confronté à ses adversaires. Le poison qui se trouvait dans mon corps, a maintenant trouvé refuge dans celui de notre ennemi. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je me retrouve à nouveau le nez dans la poussière. Cette fois, **_il_** me sauve d'une force mortelle, en se sacrifiant à ma place. Ma tête ayant heurté une pierre volcanique, je sombre à nouveau. Quand je me réveille pour la dernière fois, tout n'est que silence. Nos adversaires ont disparus. Je marche d'un pas gauche traversant cet océan de noirceur. Soudain, un cri transperce le ciel, l'homme que j'aime se tient au-dessus d'un corps sans vie. Celui de son _frère_. **_Mon sauveur. Notre sauveur_**.

333


	2. Ma Sauveuse

Ma Sauveuse

J'attends, seule, dans une pièce adjacente ou **_elle_** se trouve. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire si ce n'est attendre. Que va-t-il se passer ? Dans ce monde étrange, je ne sais que faire, si ce n'est exécuté les ordres que l'on m'a donné. C'est-à-dire attendre. Tel ce poison qui se trouve dans mes veines, j'attends.

Soudain, j'entends un cri rauque, déchirant l'atmosphère. Il est si puissant qu'il doit résonner de part et d'autres de tous les royaumes. Il vient de la pièce d'où **_elle_** se trouve. Puis-je bouger ? Pour aller voir ce qui se trame ? Ce cri glace le sang, il marque une fin imminente. Ô ce cri, je l'entendrais toute ma vie. Un cri de désespoir, de défaite, de fin de vie, d'amour perdu… Je me lève, et marche en direction de la salle dorée, qu'**_elle_** m'a interdite d'approcher. La porte est ouverte. J'aperçois des tas de cadavres jonchés sur le sol. Et là, me cachant derrière une colonne, je **_l'_**aperçois. **_Son cadavre_** est tenu par celui qui l'aimait. Celui qui a crié. L'homme que j'aime se jette à la poursuite des meurtriers, sans succès. Je n'ose bouger de ma cachette et mon regard croise alors le sien. Je me sens terriblement mal. Tout est de ma faute. Je **_la_** regarde une dernière fois, **_elle_** est immobile dans les bras de son amant tel un pantin. La vie c'est retiré de **_son corps_** à –tout jamais.

**_Elle_** qui m'a sauvé.

La nuit est claire et magnifique, nous apercevons des milliards d'étoiles dans ce ciel si magique. Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde pourtant, **_elle_** m'a sauvé. Cette nuit **_lui_** ressemble, elle est de toute beauté et en paix. C'est une très belle soirée pour **_la_** laisser partir. Tout le monde est présent pour **_lui_** dire au revoir. Tout le monde, **_sauf une personne_**. Oh mais comment va –t-**_il_** réagir ? Sais-t-**_il_** déjà ? **_Lui_** qui ne peut être parmi nous. Je jette un œil à celui que j'aime, et son père donne l'ordre aux archers de tirer les flèches enflammées. Telle **_une déesse_**, elle s'évapore magistralement dans le ciel étoilé. Pour l'éternité. Alors je **_la_** remercie en silence, en baissant la tête et en pensant très fort à **_celui_** qui ne peut lui dire au revoir ce soir. Une larme coule le long de ma joue….


End file.
